Pesadilla
Personal Real Name: Beltran Guiomar De Santos Alias: Pesadilla Meaning to Name: Spanish for Nightmare Nickname(s): Nightmare, Moon, Luna, Pesa, Noche, and Skull Age: 19 (Immortal) D.O.B: April 22 1487 Birthplace: Tenochtitlan, Mexico Language: Spanish, and Nahuatl Current Residence: N/A Gender: Male Species/Race: Spirit Status: Active D.O.D: May 20 1506 Cause of Death: Night Terror Alliance: None Occupation: Dream Spirit Combat Weapon(s): Tepoztopilli (a pole with sharp Obsidian blades shaped into grooves) Method of Killing: * Enters a person’s dream, and taunts them until their heart stops * Murders them inside their dreams Goal/Reason to Kill: Due to dying from a night terror, he came back to do the same towards everyone Personality CPhrase: Sleep Now Theme Song: Master of Decay https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUljqu_4qZ8 Hobbie(s): None Special Items: His skull helmet Likes: * Horror in their eyes * Screams * Tears Spilling * Gore * Darkness * Dreams * Nighttime * The Moon Dislikes: * Sunlight * The Sun * Morning * Lights * Victims Fighting Back * Not Having His Way, Fear(s): None Personality: * Sadistic * Cold * Stoic * Evil * Cruel * Disgusting Bio Backstory: Beltran Guiomar De Santos was born in Tenochtitlan, Mexico. Back in 1487, the Aztecs were known for their war, their food, and how fierce they were in everyday life. He was born into a family, known for their weapon creation. Beltran was able to help his family in their business, and soon he became successful. Sadly, as he got older, he began to suffer from nightmares on a daily basis. His mother Agueda, believed that Beltran was possessed, so she took him to hundreds of witch doctors, and with no success, Beltran began to suffer more and more. It was unknown why he suffered from them, until one nightmare he met an unknown creature. This unknown creature was causing him night terrors. Constantly, he would fight this creature in his dream, trying to live another day. However, he grew mentally tired of fighting this creature of unknown origin. So, he tried his hardest to never sleep again. Day, and night, he would continue to work on his creations of weaponry. His friend Yolotl tried her best to make him sleep again, but Beltran didn’t want to dream. She contacted many doctors across Mexico, to aid him with his sleeping terrors, but yet again, no one could help him. He began to grow tired day by day, and he had enough. He was only allowed to sleep half an hour before the creature could attack him, he tried his best to survive for long. His tiredness got the best of him. One day, he slept for more than half an hour, this unknown creature took advantage of this, and started to scare Beltran. Beltran tried fight this creature, however the creature killed him in his dream. He was unable wake up, and with failure, he noticed. The creature had killed him in the real life world, and Beltran had died. He entered the spirit world, and met the creature that killed him. This creature had no name, but had one purpose, to kill everyone who dreams, one by one. Beltran grew angry, that he was a mere victim, of this creature. However, the creature gave him an option to take over his job, and live as a Nightmare embodiment, or just die away in the spirit world. Beltran believed he had no other options, so he decided to take over this creature. He came back to the human world as a spirit, he decided his first victim would be his friend Ehecatl, with must sorrow in his heart, Beltran began to give night terrors towards him. He was able to kill him in his dream, and the village he lived in, decided to call this spirit in the dreams, Pesadilla. Translating to Nightmare. Relationships Orientation: Asexual Relationship/Partner: None Family: Adan his father, Agueda his mother, Elias his brother, and Teofila his sister Allies/Friends: Yolotl, Ehecatl, and Metztli Rivals/Enemies: N/A Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Gray Eyes: Black Height: 6’5 Weight: 135 Body Type: Thin Outfit: None Accessories: Skull-like helmet, and black feather headpiece Distinguishing Features: Two strands sticking out Physical Disorder(s): * Night Terror * Insomnia Abilities/Strengths: * Dream Manipulation * Dream Destruction * Dream Communication * Dream Imprisonment * Fear Manipulation * Mental Inducement * Nightmare Embodiment Weaknesses/Faults: * Unable to affect people physically * Can only attack dreamers * Only be summoned in night time * Unable to be brought in reality * Can be defeated with pure will Stats • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 9 • Speed: 9 • Agility: 8 • Endurance: 8 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 7 • Tolerance: 10 Facts/Trivia * His killing is similar to, “SUDEP” where the victim dies in their sleep despite being healthy * His full names translate to, “ Famous Raven of Saints” * Pesadilla translate to Nightmare * He created his own weapon * He is hardly seen in the real world * He spends most of his time in the spirit realm/dream plane * His family believed he was murdered * He is in fact Aztec (Early Mexican) * Yolotl was supposedly his girlfriend, but they never got a chance to date since he died young * He died when he was 19, and currently is around 500 years old now * In current Mexico, no one knows much about him * Some witch doctors look for him for answers about the afterlife * His creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235?useskin=oasis Category:Male Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Supernatural Category:Manipulator Category:Demon Category:Serial Killer Category:Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil